


О космическом непонимании и белых лепестках

by Natalia1, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Background Het, Background Relationships, DS9, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s01e16 If Wishes Were Horses, Episode: s02e06 Melora, Episode: s03e10 Fascination, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of Tanuki, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Романтическая сказка в условиях Дальнего космоса
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/gifts), [Nat_al_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/gifts).



Снег падал неслышно, не спеша. Мягкие белые хлопья парили в воздухе, покачиваясь, плавно опускаясь на протянутую ладонь. Воздух мерцал серебром.

– А ты у нас, оказывается, уравновешенный парень, – хмыкнул шеф О´Брайен.

Башир отдернул руку, резко разворачиваясь – и снежинки вихрем взметнулись вверх, окутывая низкий столик и компанию вокруг небольшой метелью.

– Майлз, – Кейко укоризненно приподняла брови. Тот лишь пожал плечами, широко улыбнулся в ответ и протянул ей пустую пиалу. 

– Это потрясающе. – Башир провел пальцем по окантовке глиняного блюдца, в которое втянулся снежный вихрь. – Кейко, где ты это нашла?

– Все там же, в Йокогаме. – Кейко наполнила вторую пиалу, для Башира, и вернула глиняный чайничек на блюдце. – На самом деле это тол-ви.

– Что?

– Тол-ви. Старинная японская игрушка для обучения медитации, конца двадцать первого века, кажется.

– Потрясающе, – Башир переместил руку с блюдца на чайник и осторожно его погладил, косясь на Майлза, словно ожидая дальнейших подколок.

– Хорошая вещь, – Майлз со знанием дела кивнул, явно не намеренный больше дразнить друга. – Не думал, что в Йокогаме можно найти что-то кроме древнего морского порта и небоскребов.

– И на их нижних этажах до сих пор ютятся лавочки старьевщиков… Джулиан, этот чайник очень крепкий, каким бы старинным он ни выглядел. Можешь его взять.

Башир обхватил выпуклые темно-коричневые бока ладонями, приподнял, осторожно поворачивая:

– Он как живой.

– В Японии все предметы живые, – кивнула Кейко, с улыбкой глядя, как Башир завороженно водит кончиками пальцев по крышке. – Вполне может быть, что ты держишь в руках существо, которому несколько тысяч лет.

– Ты про – ты же не про микроорганизмы, верно? – Башир осторожно поставил чайник назад. – Термофильные бактерии не живут так долго – хотя если рассматривать делящуюся клетку как единый организм, проходящий через цикл обновлений…

Кейко захохотала.

– Осторожнее, Джулиан, – Майлз смачно откусил половину моти. – Если я что и помню про японских духов, так это что они крайне обидчивы.

– Хочешь сказать, японские д _у_ хи могут вселяться в бытовые предметы? – Башир поморщился. – В посуду, в лампы, как арабские джинны? Я, кстати, не рассказывал, как Гарак отозвался о «Тысяче и одной ночи»?

– Восхитился находчивостью Шахерезады? – отсмеявшись, Кейко села прямо, серьезная и торжественная – не хватало только голографической указки. – Нет, Джулиан, японские д _у_ хи не вселяются в неодушевленные объекты – они сами становятся такими объектами. Глиняные чайники, например – любимый облик тануки.

– Тануки?

– Ну, это даже я знаю, – проворчал Майлз. – Это такой хитрый зверь, вроде барсука.

Кейко помотала головой:

– Он ближе к европейским енотам, и тем более…

– Без разницы, все равно повадками он больше всего похож на Кью.

– Майлз, ты не прав – тануки совсем не похож на…

– Кью? Того самого Кью? – встрял Башир.

– Того самого.

– Кейко, как ты могла притащить такое опасное существо на станцию? – Башир свел брови в притворном возмущении. – И почему сразу не сказала мне? Я теперь должен провести этому чайнику ветеринарную проверку и поместить его на карантин. – Он потянулся вперед, но Кейко его опередила, накрыв чайник ладонями, будто спрятав.

– Тануки совсем не опасны, Джулиан. Если ты им понравишься, они даже помогут исполнять твои желания. – Кейко многозначительно подняла бровь. – Но их правда лучше не злить. В лучшем случае я останусь без чайника, а ты – без чая из хризантемы. А тебе он, кажется, понравился.

– Он действительно вкусный, – Джулиан передал Кейко свою пиалу и откинулся на спинку стула-татами, расслабляясь. – Это лучший чай из красных лепестков, который я когда-либо пил. И пусть Гарак не обижается.

– Кардассы же пьют чай из листьев? – уточнил Майлз, поморщившись на громкий шепот «кар-дас-си-ан-цы!»

– Это только называется так, на самом деле они тоже заваривают цветочные лепестки, – пояснил Башир, принимая из рук Кейко пиалу с дымящимся зеленовато-желтым настоем. – Так что их чай из красных листьев – обычный цветочный. Кисловатый, если честно. Не то, что этот. – Он глубоко вдохнул аромат.

– Рыбный сок и кислый чай – ну и вкусы у этих… кардассианцев, – проворчал Майлз, покосившись на Кейко.

– По крайней мере их чашки не грозят в любую секунду превратиться в барсука, – парировал Башир. – Кейко, ты уверена, что твои древние легенды не про метаморфов? Очень похоже.

– Тануки не расплываются в желе каждые 16 часов, – Майлз не был намерен отступать. – Но это хулиганы похлеще пьяных лепреконов. И желания исполняют – ну, как пьяные лепреконы. – Он повернулся к Кейко. – До сих пор не могу найти флягу для виски, которую ты мне привезла. Она стояла на полке, а потом просто исчезла. Зато у нас появилось блюдце для медитации – ты ведь не помнишь, как его покупала?

– Я помню, как рассматривала это блюдце и думала, что будет мило подарить такое Джулиану, – Кейко примирительно подняла обе руки. – Наверное, хозяин завернул мне его вместе с остальными покупками. И мы найдем твою бутыль для саке, как только ты перестанешь называть ее флягой для виски.

– Вот что, – Башир потянулся и решительно взял блюдце. – Оно отправляется со мной на карантин. Если фляга найдется, а блюдце или чайник не исчезнут, будем считать инцидент исчерпанным.

– Прекрасное решение, – Кейко похлопала мужа по плечу и повернулась к Баширу. – Кстати, смотри. – Она подула на свою пиалу, сдувая пар в сторону блюдца. Над ним тут же закружился красный вихрь.

Башир покачал головой:

– Это невероятно, – он не отводил взгляда от парящих над блюдцем лепестков хризантемы, которые взмывали все выше. – Готов поспорить, хризантемы в Японии тоже считаются живыми. Ну, одушевленными.

– У хризантемы много символических значений. Это цветок одновременно и любви, и смерти.

– Как и все в Японии, – вставил Майлз.

Кейко пожала плечом.

– Говорят, у безнадежно влюбленных в легких прорастают красные лепестки хризантем. Они становятся розовыми, потом белыми, и если объект любви не ответит взаимностью, влюбленный погибает.

– А, да, туберкулез, – продолжая зачарованно глядеть на танец лепестков, ответил Башир.

– Что? – удивилась Кейко.

– Ну туберкулез же! – Башир взмахнул рукой, и из пиалы разлетелись брызги чая. – Один из клинических симптомов – кровь при кашле. Вполне возможно, что японцы сравнивали ее с лепестками цветов, выросших в легких. Весьма поэтичное сравнение, кстати.

– А при чем тут тогда влюбленность?

– Влюбленность?

– Да. Что ты про это скажешь?

– Скажу, что туберкулез легче всего поражал молодые неокрепшие организмы, среди которых было – в силу возраста – много организмов с влюбленностью. Распространенная сопутствующая патология. – Башир наконец отвлекся от лепестков – те уже клубились над блюдцем в приплюснутом торнадо – и перевел взгляд на друзей, довольно улыбаясь.

– Все, все, вы убедили нас, доктор Башир, – Майлз развел руки. – Пожалуйста, последите за вашим блюдцем для медитации и дайте нам знать, если оно вдруг исчезнет.

– Непременно, – продолжая улыбаться, Башир кивнул и поднялся. – Послезавтра идем в гололюкс?

– А завтра что?

– М. Завтра – просто завтра я обедаю с Гараком, и – ну, мы договорились, что для обсуждения поэзии Иложа из Прима нужно часа два минимум, так что вечером я, наверное, задержусь на работе…

Майлз с Кейко переглянулись.

– Что ж… – Майлз отмер первым, – тогда до послезавтра.

*****

Раскланявшись и отсмеявшись – он все не мог повторить японский поклон с точно отмеренной долей уважения, и Кейко продолжала его поправлять, а Майлз комментировать, – Башир вышел в коридор. Вздохнул. Повертел в руках блюдце, улыбаясь, опустил его в карман куртки и неожиданно для себя громко чихнул.

– Доктор? Надеюсь, вы не заболели?

Повернувшись, Башир разглядел в дальнем конце коридора кардассианца, торопливо направлявшегося в его сторону.

– Гарак? Что ты тут делаешь? – он был рад и встревожен одновременно – Гарак просто так не появлялся.

– Вы не рады меня видеть? – Гарак демонстративно огляделся и понизил голос до заговорщицкого шепота, – или вы ожидали встретить здесь кого-то другого и я помешал вашим планам?

– Ничему ты не помешал, Гарак. Я просто удивился, увидев тебя здесь.

– Что ж, это действительно далеко от привычных для меня мест прогулок, но мои клиенты живут по всей станции. Иногда долг портного требует доставлять заказы непосредственно в каюту.

– Ты балуешь своих клиентов, Гарак, – Башир похлопал кардассианца по плечу и направился к выходу из жилого кольца. Гарак последовал за ним.

– Только тех, кто этого достоин, доктор. Кстати, хотел принести свои извинения.

– Извинения? За что? – Башир остановился.

– Боюсь, завтрашний обед отменяется.

– Как? То есть – из-за чего отменяется?

– Надеюсь, вы поймете и извините меня, доктор. На станцию прибывает моя старая знакомая, которой я обязан уделить немного времени.

– Знакомая.

– Весьма почтенная кардассианка.

– Не сомневаюсь.

– Вы же понимаете, доктор, как важно поддерживать деловые контакты.

– Деловые.

– Очень важно.

– Несомненно. – Башир снова вздохнул. Опустил руку в карман, потеребил блюдце. Кажется, рассказ о занятных японских традициях откладывается. И обсуждение «Синих песков» Иложи. Нужно было записать все идеи, до следующей встречи он их забудет – кстати, когда они увидятся в следующий раз?

– Возможно, доктор, я также буду вынужден улететь на пару дней, – словно прочитав его мысли, продолжил Гарак.

– Пару дней.

– Вы верно уловили, доктор – пару-тройку дней.

– Но не дольше недели.

– Определенно, нет.

– По тем же деловым вопросам, – прежним ровным тоном осведомился Башир.

– По деловым.

– Прекрасная профессиональная вовлеченность, Гарак. Кварк бы вами гордился.

Гарак поморщился.

– О, до прирожденной деловой хватки ференги мне далеко, доктор. Но я делаю, что могу, по мере сил, – Гарак положил руку Баширу на предплечье, чуть сжав. – Надеюсь, вы простите меня за столь короткое предупреждение.

– Я все понимаю, Гарак. Спасибо, что сказали.

– Мой долг предупредить вас как хорошего компаньона. Несомненно, вы захотите потратить освободившееся время с пользой. Посетить с шефом О`Брайеном гололюкс, например.

– Прекрасная идея.

– Я был уверен, что она придется вам по душе.

– А-а-апчхи! – Башир успел прикрыть рот ладонью. В груди что-то щекотало.

– Или, возможно, вам стоит остаться в каюте и уделить больше внимания своему здоровью. В конце концов, кто позаботится о здоровье жителей станции, если заболеет главный врач?

– У меня профессиональная коман… – Башир зажал нос, и вместо чиха вышло какое-то «п-р-р-р-р».

– Надеюсь, ваша команда проявит весь свой профессионализм. Я буду очень рад увидеться с вами на следующей неделе в обычное время.

– На бва чяфа? – не разжимая нос, уточнил Башир.

– О. Я буду безмерно рад, если вы сможете уделить мне два часа, доктор. А сейчас – прошу прощения. – Гарак церемонно – Кейко была бы в восторге – поклонился.

– Ффего хорофефо, Дарак, – Башир с трудом боролся с новым приступом чихания.

– Желаю вам полного здоровья, – еще раз кивнув, Гарак элегантно развернулся и неспешно направился в сторону – ну, то есть совсем в сторону. И от Променада с ателье, и от собственной каюты.

К кому, интересно?

Что ж, ближайшую неделю он живет без Гарака. Надо передоговориться на завтра с Майлзом и… А-а-апчхи!

Башир еле успел прикрыть рот ладонью. Кажется, он правда простыл – ладонь казалась липкой, и к ней будто что-то прицепилось.

Убрав руку от лица, Башир замер, а потом неверяще рассмеялся. На ладони лежал красный лепесток.


	2. Глава 2

Джадзия. Это определенно должна быть Джадзия.

Разумеется, если воспринимать бредовую теорию про лепестки всерьез.

Туберкулез не подтвердился (и откуда бы ему взяться на космической станции с эпидемиологическим контролем). Д-димеры, иммуноглобулин Е, все гематологические индексы балансировали точно в середине референсных диапазонов. Ни тромбоза, ни аллергий. Башир даже провел 3D-скрининг клеток крови, который всегда считал излишеством – доля клеток с нарушенной структурой не превысила трех тысячных процента. Совершенный, сильный организм.

Даже ткани легких были чисты – до того момента, пока не накрывал внезапный кашель. Легкие начинало щекотать, а изо рта и носа вырывались вихри лепестков. И, к ужасу Башира, в этих вихрях все чаще встречались не красные лепестки, а розоватые – как ранняя седина.

Или доктор Башир ухитрился заполучить неизвестный вирус и у него есть все шансы стать самым молодым обладателем премии Каррингтона, или пора идти к Кейко.

Да нет, бред же. Точно бред.

Или Джадзия...

В этот момент в полуоткрытую дверь кабинета главного врача станции деликатно постучали.

*****

– Доктор, – половина медсестры Джабары заслонила дверной проем, – к вам мистер Гарак. Боюсь, он без записи, и вы просили не беспокоить, но…

– Доктор. – Серая рука мягко отодвинула Джабару. – Прошу прощения за внезапное…

– Мистер Гарак. – В проем вернулся краешек Джабары – бедро, локоть, подбородок; рука в белой перчатке плотно обхватила дверную створку.

– Мисс Джабара, – с другой стороны проема показался профиль кардассианца, – я уже извинился за свое вторжение, но я вынужден...

– Мистер Гарак!

– Мисс Джабара…

– Доктор!

– Дверь! – Башир вскочил, подхватывая со стола маску. Дверные створки разъехались, являя обоих спорщиков.

– Доктор, – Гарак чуть повернул голову к Баширу, не спуская глаз с медсестры, – мне действительно очень жаль вас беспокоить…

Башир вздохнул и кивнул Джабаре. Та кивнула доктору в ответ, одарила Гарака профессиональной улыбкой и направилась в дальнюю часть лазарета.

– Проходите. – Башир подбородком указал Гараку на второй стул – который тот проигнорировал, вместо этого подходя к Баширу почти вплотную.

– Я правильно понимаю, доктор, что мои опасения обоснованы? – Гарак приподнял надглазные гребни, выразительно глядя на маску, закрывшую половину лица Башира. – У вас опасная инфекция, и поэтому вы избегаете наших совместных обедов?

«Нет, Гарак, со мной все в порядке, спасибо, можете идти» – вот как надо было ответить нежданному визитеру. Вместо этого Башир, вздохнув, опустился на краешек стула.

– Вряд ли это инфекционной природы, так что маска – лишь предосторожность – так, при близких контактах… Что?

– То есть вам удалось определить, какой именно природы ваше загадочное «это»? – Игнорируя фразу про «близкие контакты», осведомился Гарак.

– Нет пока. Возможно, аллергическая реакция... Скорее всего аллергическая. Тесты не показали никаких новых бактериальных или вирусных частиц у меня в тканях легких, так что похоже на индивидуальную реакцию организма.

– Прошу прощения, доктор, но индивидуальную реакцию  _ на что _ ?

– Это я и пытаюсь выяснить, Гарак. – Башир оглядел лабораторный стол. На нем в чашках Петри лежали лепестки хризантем, от насыщенно-красных до чуть более бледных, будто пыльных.

– У вас аллергия на цветы?

– А… Ну… Как я уже сказал – возможно.

– Должен сказать, что в мою бытность садовником я встречался с терранскими цветами, но таких ярких не видел. Какие интересные лепестки.

– Хризантемы. А ты не рассказывал про работу садовником.

– А, – махнул рукой Гарак, – мелкая работа при ромуланском консульстве. Хотя она дала мне возможность уделить особое внимание своему хобби.

– Шпионажу?

– Орхидеям, – Гарак растянул уголки губ. – И должен сказать, доктор, я достиг немалого мастерства в их разведении… И какие все-таки интересные у вас цветы. Любопытно, в каких условиях они растут, – Гарак осторожно взял лепесток двумя пальцами. Башир закашлялся, отворачиваясь.

– Гарак, тебе лучше уйти, – проговорил он глухо.

– Я отвлекаю вас, доктор?

– Нет! – Башир сорвал маску, закашлявшись еще сильнее.

– Такое ощущение, что индивидуальная реакция у вас на меня, – пожаловался Гарак. – Второй раз за две недели.

– Да, Гарак, у меня от тебя перехватывает дыхание, – Башир по-прежнему не поворачивался и говорил в ладонь, глухо. – А теперь прошу, уйди.

После короткой паузы за спиной Башира зашелестела ткань. От двери раздалось спокойное:

– Еще раз прошу прощения, если чем-то помешал, доктор. Желаю вам скорейшего выздоровления.

Не доверяя голосу, Башир стукнул кулаком по кнопке закрытия двери.

*****

На пороге кабинета доктора Башира Гарак чуть задержался. Оглядевшись и убедившись, что никто за ним не наблюдает, он быстро поднял с пола еще один лепесток хризантемы – почти розовый.

Казалось, состояние доктора сильно ухудшилось за те пару недель, пока Гарак сначала был с неофициальным визитом на Баджоре, потом улаживал кое-какие дела на станции, а потом безуспешно пытался вытащить доктора на обед. Башир избегал его, ничего не объясняя, перешел с видео и голосовых сообщений на почтовые – и это было странно. Более странным оказалось только это загадочное исследование цветочных лепестков. Гарак не разбирался в человеческих болезнях, но был уверен, что для определения аллергии на цветы не нужно двух недель. И этот кашель…

Пожалуй, минимальное расследование, которое он может провести – это проверить всю информацию, связывающую внезапный кашель и лепестки хризантем. 


	3. Глава 3

– Говорю тебе – это не моя реклама! Ай! Пусти!

– Не твоя? «Прилетайте к нам на счастье – у Кварка лучшие запчасти»? Ты думаешь, я поверю, что кто-то еще в Квадранте мог так плохо срифмовать две строки?

– Я ее не – ай! – Кварк все-таки вывернулся из цепкой хватки Одо. – Не отправлял я никакой рекламы! – Он принялся возмущенно отряхивать свой малиново-синий пиджак. – Зачем мне тратиться на подпространственную широкополосную связь, если у меня прекрасно налажен сбыт…

Одо нахмурился.

– …торговля на станции?

– И тем не менее. В рекламе твое имя. Явно твой текст. Твоя физиономия, в конце концов! – Одо поморщился. – И самое главное: вот там – он ткнул пальцем в сторону иллюминатора, выходящего на червоточину, – стоят твои новые покупатели!

Новые покупатели стояли – вернее, сидели – бледные, вялые, глядя сквозь иллюминатор из прозрачного алюминия, сквозь червоточину, и, казалось, дальше, сквозь весь Гамма-Квадрант. Бледность и вялость были реакцией не столько на крушение их корабля, сколько на слишком высокую для элазианцев гравитацию.

– Я честный торговец, – Кварк гордо выпрямился. – Даже если моя реклама случайно просочилась в подпространственное вещание, и даже если я не обещал никому никаких кислородных фильтров, тем более настолько старой модели, я найду для них замену. Как только ты меня отпустишь.

– Думаешь, я правда отпущу тебя одного? Нет, я пойду с тобой.

– Чтобы я показал тебе мой склад запчастей?

– Уверен, его давно пора проинспектировать. Тем более вдвоем мы быстрее найдем нужную деталь. Вперед!

Возмущенно потирая плечо и бормоча ференгийское ругательство номер 31 – которое на самом деле было прочитанным задом наперед Правилом Стяжательства номер 13 – Кварк заспешил к турболифту.

Увлеченные пикировкой, ни Кварк, ни Одо не осмотрелись по сторонам, не бросили прощальный взгляд на Червоточину; поэтому даже зоркий глаз метаморфа (а мы знаем, что метаморфы могут настроить глаза и как микроскоп, и как бинокль) и чуткий слух ференги не уловили, как от станционной перегородки отделилась и скользнула к группе гостей серая тень.

*****

Кутаясь в воздушную шаль, Мелора неотрывно смотрела вдаль. Единственная из элазианской делегации, кто мог хоть как-то выдерживать станционную гравитацию, она решила игнорировать специальное кресло и наблюдать за червоточиной стоя, прислонившись к стене возле огромного иллюминатора. Она бы проигнорировала и саму станцию, но это было невозможно – оставалось только смотреть за ее пределы.

– Мисс Мелора?

Девушка удивленно обернулась – она не заметила, как к ней кто-то приблизился. 

– Прошу прощения за вторжение, мисс. Уверен, что вы меня не помните. Я Гарак, портной – вы как-то заходили в мой магазин на Променаде, – гость указал взглядом на шаль.

– А. Мистер Гарак. Я вас помню. Что-то не так? – Мелора потуже затянула шаль.

Гарак заулыбался еще шире.

– Нет, все в полном порядке. Не считая того факта, разумеется, что авария вынудила вас прервать свой полет к родной планете.

– Вы хотите сказать, что знаете что-то об аварии? – теперь Мелора развернулась к собеседнику полностью; стоять было по-прежнему тяжело, и она откинула голову, поддерживая ее изгибом рамы иллюминатора.

– Об аварии? Увы, мисс – я всего лишь скромный портной, – Гарак поклонился. – И как портной все, что я могу – это предложить вам платье.

– Платье? – это выходило за рамки понятного Мелоре. Платье? Портной? Что происходит? – Зачем мне платье? Если вы не заметили, я одета. И, насколько я знаю, моя одежда не нарушает никаких правил.

– Несомненно, и ваш стиль безупречен. Но, возможно, вы захотите оценить небольшой образец, – сладко улыбаясь, портной протянул ей пушистый кусочек ткани.

– Что это?

– Не бойтесь – мы на Променаде, на виду у десятков живых существ. Это безопасно. Только держите крепче.

Фыркнув – предположение, что она чего-то боится, не заслуживало даже комментария – Мелора взяла ткань в руки – и ойкнула, потому что руки потянуло вверх.

– Это антигравитационная ткань, – наклонив голову, любезно пояснил Гарак.

Шокированная – теперь окончательно шокированная – Мелора притянула ткань к груди, чувствуя, как пушистый комочек бьется, пытаясь вырваться из рук и взмыть к потолку.

– Это же…

– Технология, которую используют для транспортировки особо ценных и хрупких грузов. Вы с ней, конечно, уже встречались.

– Да, но обычно так перевозят небольшие драгоценности – икарийские кристаллы, кусочки высокоэнергетического дилития, а не…, – девушка запнулась.

– Поверьте, мисс, вы – не меньшая драгоценность.

– Вы… Я… Я не понимаю, – Мелора развела руки, не отпуская ткани. Ткань оказалась длинной широкой лентой и сразу выгнулась дугой.

– Наденьте это, мисс, прошу вас. Разрешите помочь?

Холодная рука забрала один конец ленты и ловко обернула ее дважды вокруг шеи Мелоры.

– Это шарф? Ой! – Мелора отстранилась от переборки, сделала два неуверенных шага вперед, ошарашенно поворачивая голову. Голова лежала на подобии пушистого тора, очень теплого, уютного. Мышцы шеи почти не ощущались.

– Удобно, не правда ли? – улыбаясь, Гарак неотрывно глядел на Мелору.

– Это, – девушка снова осторожно повертела головой, подпрыгнула и неверяще рассмеялась, чувствуя, как взмывает над Променадом и плавно опускается вниз. – Это как в моем мире. Почти. – Она перестала улыбаться. – Только вы нашли неподходящего покупателя. В моем мире такая технология не потребуется.

– Во-первых, это подарок, мисс. Нет-нет, прошу, не отказывайтесь. Во-вторых, думаю, даже жителям вашего мира такая ткань может пригодиться, – Гарак сделал паузу, – для исследовательских целей.

– Вы имеете в виду…, – Мелора оглядела панораму Променада, задержавшись взглядом на коллегах, которые расплылись в креслах и явно чувствовали себя неуютно.

– Именно, мисс. Представьте, если вместо крошечного кусочка на вас будет полноценный костюм. Он будет легко поддерживать вас в воздухе. Вы сможете свободно передвигаться в гравитонно-позитивных мирах – и не чувствовать гравитации. Вы будете летать. Как дома.

Заморгав, Мелора откинула голову, зажмурилась, удерживая в уголках глаз что-то странное, чего в ее мире существовать не могло. Потом выпрямилась.

– Я знаю, что эту ткань тяжело произвести. Она не реплицируется, требует ручной подгонки на молекулярном уровне. Она безумно дорогая. Мы не сможем обеспечить ею всех жителей нашего мира, даже всех звездных ученых. Этот шарф должен стоить как крейсер. Я не могу…

– Поверьте, мисс, – то, что отдельным людям и даже Звездному флоту достается за большое количество федеральных кредитов, опытный портной может достать за вполне приемлемую сумму, а в отдельных случаях – почти бесплатно. 

– Есть что-то дороже этой ткани? Кроме дилития?

– Понятие стоимости весьма относительно. Есть существа, готовые обменять ненужный кусочек антигравитонной ткани на простой изолинейный чип.

– Чип? Зачем?

– Представления не имею. Возможно, чтобы уничтожить?

Мелора ухмыльнулась, покачала головой.

– Так что вы хотите за этот шарф?

– Едва ли я могу просить что-либо за столь скромный подарок, мисс. Но я был бы рад преподнести вам полноценный костюм любого выбранного вами фасона в подарок за ваше возвращение на станцию.

Мелора рассмеялась, но, увидев выражение лица Гарака, притихла.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я вернулась на станцию?

– Это может стать прекрасной отправной точкой для ваших дальнейших исследований. Исследование дальних миров. Гравитонных миров. Без ограничений, без привязки к ненужным техническим средствам, – Гарак кивнул на забытое возле иллюминатора кресло. – И без физического насилия над своей природой. Вам не потребуется переучивать мышцы и нейроны под высокую гравитацию. Не придется выбирать между свободой и полетами в нулевой гравитации – вы будете свободны в двух мирах. Вы реализуете все свои планы, как ученый и как гуманоид.

Гарак говорил медленно, вдумчиво, не отрывая взгляд от дальней точки на Променаде. Проследив за взглядом, Мелора ахнула:

– Там доктор Башир!

– В самом деле, какой приятный сюрприз, – ровно отозвался Гарак. – Очевидно, доктор прослышал об аварии на вашем корабле и решил проведать вас, как старый друг. Я вынужден откланяться, мисс – у меня еще много работы. Разумеется, мое предложение полностью в силе.

Серая тень неслышно скользнула назад к перегородке. Когда Мелора оглянулась, рядом никого не было.

*****

– Ты подарил Мелоре шарф? Я даже не знал, что ты…

– Умею шить?

– Умеешь делать подарки.

Гарак отстранился от Башира – тот снова встал ближе, чем позволяли как минимум кардассианские приличия – с возмущенным видом:

– Доктор, вы намекаете, что я не умею следовать нормам социального взаимодействия? Или что я жаден, как ференги из двадцать первого века?

– Твоя щедрость в раздаче кардассианских книг говорит об обратном, – пытаясь успокоить Гарака, Башир взял его за предплечье, слегка сжимая. – Просто я подумал: такой шарф – он особенный, и очень, э, целенаправленный.

–  _ Целенаправленный _ шарф? Доктор, напомните мне познакомить вас с произведениями кардассианских конструктивистов – у них похожие метафоры.

– Это ваше современное литературное направление?

– Это наши современные архитекторы. Литераторами их назвать сложно, но некоторые из них любят в своих проектах рассуждать об особенностях тех или иных зданий.

– Не заговаривай мне зубы, Гарак. Мелора рассказала, как ты упрашивал ее остаться на станции.

– А вы, доктор, разве не хотели бы?

– Не хотел бы?

– Чтобы Мелора осталась? Позавчера, в ночь ее отлета, вы перебрали вашу обычную дозу синтеля. 

– Это Кварк разболтал? – Башир поднял и резко опустил плечи, будто выполнял упражнения для гребней. – Ну. Да. Да, было бы здорово, если бы она осталась.

– Признайте, доктор, вы ею восхищены.

– Конечно, восхищен – она же блестяща! Ее экспертиза просто уникальна. Единственный звездный картограф в Квадранте с практическим опытом в невесомости и знаниями гравитационных миров! Она просто находка! 

– И красотка, – Гарак сладко улыбнулся.

Башир запнулся на полуслове.

– А… Да, конечно… Конечно, она красивая…

– Разве вы так не считаете, доктор?

– Считаю… Ну, да… В своем роде… Не то, чтобы я был ею увлечен, не переживай… – Башир бодро улыбнулся, и Гарак чуть не вздрогнул – именно такую улыбку он в свое время репетировал в Бамаррене.

– Не переживать, доктор? Из-за чего я должен переживать?

– Не из-за чего, разумеется. Я просто хотел сказать, что она не в моем вкусе.

– Не в вашем вкусе? К такому выводу вы пришли за пару недель интенсивной совместной работы?

Казалось, Башир сейчас начнет подпрыгивать, как вчера Мелора, только уже от возмущения. Башир с Мелорой очень различались – в зрелости, эмоциональности, взглядах на мир – но оптимистичную натуру доктора Башира это не смущало. Что ж, в терапии все средства хороши, даже плацебо. Кашель доктора, по наблюдениям Гарака, по срокам четко совпадал с появлением Мелоры на станции. 

– О, Пророки Баджора и Кардассии… – Башир запрокинул голову, прикрывая глаза – как вчера Мелора. Первый признак эмоционального интереса – физическая подстройка, копирование мимики и жестов, напомнил следователь в Гараке.

– Какая культурная нечувствительность, доктор. Вы же знаете, Пророков нет в отечестве моем.

– «Но и в других отечествах не густо», – пробормотал Башир, утомленно потирая переносицу.

– Простите?

– Это земная классика, Гарак. По твоим стандартам, наверное, не дотягивает до конструктивистов, но у нас очень популярна. Изучается в истории Новых Средних веков.

– Ваш старый земной поэт?

– Актер.

– Актер? Рассуждающий об отечестве и Пророках? И – его действительно свободно пускали на сцену? Конечно, я должен признать, что искусство театра на Кардассии всегда было ограничено – в силу понятных причин…

– Гарак, достаточно. – Башир поднял руки, но тут же прикрыл кистью рот, отворачиваясь и сгибаясь в приступе кашля.

– Доктор? – Гарак в тревоге коснулся его плеча. 

– Я… кхм. – Башир выпрямился. – Я не хотел быть вестником дурных новостей, Гарак, но Мелора – она просила передать, что обязательно подумает над твоим предложением, но сейчас она просто не готова оставаться на станции, не из-за меня, конечно, не думай…

– Не из-за вас? – Гарак так и не убрал руку, и сейчас они стояли с Баширом очень близко; казалось, еще шаг – и на ледяной щеке осядут капли от влажного человеческого дыхания.

– Ну, я думаю, это как импринтинг.

– Импринтинг?

Башир потряс головой – растерянно, почти беспомощно.

– Я первый встретил ее на станции, везде сопровождал… устроил проблемы, потом их решил… Дал ей первый опыт работы в нормальной – я хотел сказать, стандартизированной по Земле – гравитации… Неудивительно, что она привязалась ко мне. Как утенок.

«Утенок?»

Гарак вздохнул.

– Доктор. Если вы хотите поведать мне о вашей страстной любви с мисс Мелорой, поверьте, я в курсе. Хотя польщен, что вы избрали меня конфидентом в столь щекотливом вопросе.

– Пророки, Гарак, ты по каким книгам учил Стандарт?

– По каким? Вы сами дали мне полное собрание классических земных сочинений, доктор, с восемнадцатого века по двадцать третий. Или вы забыли? Должен заметить, про отечество и пророков там не было ни слова. А про конфидентов – было!

Башир комично расширил глаза:

– И ты изучаешь его – последовательно? По эпохам?

– Конечно, я изучаю его последовательно! Я все делаю последовательно, доктор!

Башир молчал.

– Доктор?

– М. Неважно. Мелора сегодня улетела. – Он снова закашлялся и поспешно прикрыл рот. – Кхм. Мне жаль.

– Мне тоже жаль, доктор.

– Ну, – грустно улыбнулся Башир, – если я могу чем-то тебе помочь…

– Помочь? – Гарак заморгал. – Чем вы хотите мне помочь?

– Не знаю. Можем вместе выпить. Поиграть в дротики. Сходить в гололюкс – что захочешь. Сегодня твой вечер.

– Я думал, это ваши обычные развлечения с шефом О`Брайеном.

– Да, но – сегодня тебе нужнее. – Башир вздохнул, кашлянул. – У тебя улетела девушка мечты, и ты…

– Простите?

…дальнейший разговор Гарак предпочел бы забыть. Башир хохотал, запрокидывая голову, успокаивался, смотрел на Гарака и снова принимался хохотать. Искренне, звонко, даже не кашляя.

– Я? В Мелору? Она прекрасная коллега – но нет. Мы сегодня проговорили с ней всю ночь, и, знаешь, мне было достаточно. Других таких ночей я бы не хотел. Я думал, что это ты – просто ты никогда раньше не говорил о женщинах так. Тем более не подкупал, чтобы они остались на станции.

– Если вы считаете, что посвящены в каждое мгновение моей жизни, доктор, – сухо откликнулся Гарак, – то вы переоцениваете свою информированность.

Башир кивнул.

– Да. Да, конечно. Что ж – я рад, что мы разобрались. И не волнуйся за кашель. Я знаю, из-за кого это. 

– Правда, доктор? Что ж, тогда предлагаю вам разобраться как можно скорее.

– Конечно. Не волнуйся, завтра же разберусь, – Башир, похлопал Гарака по плечевым гребням. – Там никаких проблем не будет. – Он сжал плечо Гарака и тепло улыбнулся, глядя в глаза.

– Вы в этом уверены? – сипло проговорил Гарак.

– Уверен? Да она почти влюблена в меня. – Башир рассмеялся. – Не переживай. До завтра?

Рука скользнула по поверхности чешуек – легко, дразняще; Гарак чуть не зашипел. 

Он подождал, пока доктор скроется из виду. Ему было что обдумать.

На полу, у самых его подошв, лежало несколько розовых лепестков с белой центральной прожилкой.


	4. Глава 4

Утро казалось продолжением сна. Кто-то щекотал Башира за ухом, целовал шею, хихикал – мелодичный женский смех. Спросонок Башир помнил, что вчера вернулся в каюту один, но сейчас это казалось неважным.

– Просыпайся, соня-а.

Так говорила Палис, но она на Земле, значит, прилетела и зачем-то пробралась в каюту Башира.

Палис? Пробралась в каюту?

Резко развернувшись на кровати, Башир чуть не подскочил, увидев прильнувшую к нему лейтенанта Джадзию.

– Джадзия!

– Джулиан, – она потянулась к нему, целуя в щеку, – доброе утро. Ты разве не рад меня видеть? – следующий поцелуй пришелся на уголок губ, потом на сами губы.

Пока Башир сонно моргал, пытаясь прийти в себя и сообразить, что происходит, запищал комм-бейдж, вызывая командный состав на мостик.

– Очень смешно. – Раздосадованный, что девушка, которую он мысленно винил в своей «цветочной недостаточности» – или лучше сказать «избыточности»? – решила так подшутить, Башир вскочил и, сграбастав форму, направился в санотсек переодеться. На всякий случай он запер за собой дверь – такой Джадзии он не доверял.

На мостике царил хаос.

За Сиско по пятам ходил низкорослый плотный китаец в синей форме – кажется, бейсбольной (Джулиан припомнил несколько старых голокарточек, которые Сиско показывал во время командного ужина). Вокруг Майлза бегал гном – настоящий гном, в колпаке – с которым они переругивались загадочным «Румпельштильцхен».

И, наконец, за командным пультом сидела Джадзия.

Вторая Джадзия, увязавшаяся за Баширом из каюты, робко осматривала из-за его плеча мостик и молчала. 

– Джулиан, – перед носом Башира выросла Кира; покосилась на вторую Джадзию, но комментировать не стала. – Наконец-то! У нас здесь катастрофа – того и гляди, пойдут взрывы с жертвами среди гражданского населения и основных ремонтных бригад.

– Почему? – только и смог спросить Джулиан.

– Потому что именно так начинаются диверсии, – Кира закатила глаза. – Смотри, твоя помощь сейчас требуется...

– Взрыв! – Джадзия, сидевшая возле пульта, обернулась, с тревогой глядя на Сиско. – Два взрыва. Жилое кольцо и инженерная.

Мостик затих.

*****

– Я не фантазия! – Джадзия-из-каюты почти бежала рядом, пыталясь подстроиться под длинные шаги доктора. Она была высокой, выше Башира, но рядом с ним прочему-то семенила, не переходя на более удобную походку. – Кто сказал, что именно я фантазия, а вот не она? – и она бросила грозный взгляд на вторую Джадзию – вернее, первую – которая размашисто шагала с другой стороны Башира.

– Действительно, кто, – иронично отозвалась первая Джадзия.

Башир молчал. Он был рад сбежать от балагана мостика, предпочтительно в одиночку, но Джадзия-из-каюты неотрывно следовала за ним, словно боялась потерять хоть на секунду, а первую Джадзию направил капитан. Серия взрывов – последовательно в инженерном отсеке, на первой стыковочной вышке и в шестом сегменте двух жилых колец – выглядела саботажем, и Сиско направил Джадзию разобраться. Башир спешил в лазарет, с ужасом представляя, сколько будет раненых. Как быстро они успеют развернуть запасные биокровати? У них хватит места? Может, распорядиться освободить пару запасных кают – или удобнее задействовать коридор у лазарета?

– Если я фантазия, то лучшая, что была у Джулиана, – Джадзия-из-каюты прильнула к Баширу. – Правда, Джулиан?

– Так. Достаточно. – Джадзия остановилась. – Джулиан, позволь с тобой поговорить.

– Я никуда не уйду! – воинственно сообщила Из-каюты.

– И не нужно, – не глядя на нее, ответила Джадзия.

– Что, прямо здесь? – растерялся Башир. – На Променаде?

– Это недолго. Я только хотела извиниться. – Не давая Баширу перебить себя, Джадзия продолжила, – у меня ощущение, что мы влезли в твои мысли. Это неправильно – любой имеет право на фантазии, которыми не обязан делиться ни с кем. Я просто надеюсь, Джулиан, что ты различаешь фантазии и жизнь. Если ты считаешь, что я похожа на твою мечту, – она посмотрела на Из-Каюты – боюсь, ты будешь разочарован сильнее, чем я думала.

Развернувшись, Джадзия быстро зашагала вперед. Догнать ее теперь можно было только бегом.

*****

Раненых действительно оказалось много. Это позволяло отвлечься, не думая, откуда взялись эти чертовы фантазмы и почему на станции все покатилось к призракам Па. Краем уха Башир слышал, что станцию тянет в сингулярность (откуда? откуда внезапно взялась еще и сингулярность?), но новые взрывы и новые раненые не оставляли времени на размышления. Джадзия-из-каюты сидела в углу на стуле, не помогая, но и, слава Пророкам, не мешая. Неужели Джулиан действительно представлял себе Джадзию такой? Неужели он правда мечтал вот об этой Джадзии – сексуальной, гибкой, послушной, – и безвольной?

– Доктор, с вами хочет поговорить кардассианец, – доложила Джабара.

Нежелание Джабары, после того вламывания Гарака в лазарет, называть его по имени, начинало уже утомлять.

– Иду, – Башир стянул перчатку и распахнул дверь лазарета. – Гарак, какого…

На пороге действительно стоял кардассианец, вот только не Гарак. Он был худощавым, высоким и очень непривычным. Башир ни разу не видел кардассианца в очках, хотя однажды заприметил такие на прилавке у Гарака, но тот их быстро убрал. А еще у всех кардассианцев были темно-черные волосы, блестящие, гладкие, очень красивые; Баширу много раз хотелось потрогать волосы Гарака, но он не решался ни прикоснуться, ни даже спросить, представляя, какая волна иронии на него обрушится. У этого кардассианца волосы были белые, чуть серебристые, собранные и переплетенные ниже плеч в короткую плотную косичку. И голубые глаза, как у Гарака, разве что чуть прозрачнее. Весь облик кардассианца дышал расслабленным, уютным спокойствием.

И он тепло улыбался. 

– Доктор Башир, не так ли? – кардассианец близоруко прищурился, потом улыбнулся шире. – Ну, конечно, это вы. Элим вас очень хорошо описал. Разрешите представиться – доктор Пармак. Келас Пармак.

Оторопело промолчав, Башир пожал теплую шершавую руку.

– Очень виноват, доктор, что так вас ошарашил, но на самом деле я вас искал.

– Зачем? То есть – очень приятно познакомиться…

– Взаимно, доктор, поверьте, весьма взаимно. Элим очень тепло о вас отзывался. Мне сказали, что в лазарете сейчас серьезная нехватка сотрудников, и я хотел предложить свою помощь как специалист по военной медицине.

– Вы?..

– Мое квалификационное эссе было по ускоренной реабилитации в асептических условиях. Элим сказал, у вас приток раненых. Я бы хотел помочь, если нет возражений или регуляторных запретов.

Башир растерянно огляделся. Это все казалось продолжением фантазии – и кто сказал, что, разрешена только одна фантазия на человека?

– Не бойтесь, мистер Башир. Если я правильно понял ваши мысли, то вы правы, я фантазия – только не ваша.

– Вы… вы… Гарака?

Пармак кивнул.

– А почему вы тогда, – Башир запнулся, – не с ним?

– Я и был с ним. Но когда узнал о вашей тяжелой ситуации, не мог остаться в стороне. Если вам нужно основание, считайте это слабой благодарностью за спасение Элима.

– Спасение? – Башир смущенно пожал плечами. – Я просто сделал то же, что и любой врач. Если для этого потребовалось поговорить с Тейном…

Пармак плотно сжал губы, кивнул, потом снова расслабился.

– Вы герой, доктор, – сказал он мягко. – Даже если этого не осознаете… Думаю, самое срочное сейчас – это сортировка новоприбывших, остановка острых кровотечений и санация ран у пациентов средней тяжести?

Посторонившись, Башир молча пропустил Пармака в лазарет.

Потом они пили чай на свободной биокровати – загадочным образом раны многих больных начали сами исцеляться. Чай был горячий, терпкий, почти черного цвета, с необычными, но очень вкусными пряностями – Башир не стал спрашивать, откуда Пармак его взял. Реплимат такого не выдавал.

– Вы с Гараком давно знакомы? – как бы между делом спросил Башир. Было странно беседовать с – осязательной голограммой? фантазмом? – но вопросы жгли изнутри.

– Почти семь лет.

– Долгий срок.

Пармак грустно улыбнулся.

– Совсем короткий, на самом деле. Особенно когда у вас разные – скажем так, должностные обязанности.

– И вы с ним, м, вместе?

– Я бы сказал, что мы очень с ним близки, доктор. Насколько вообще возможно быть близким в военном государстве.

– Почему? Семью это не отменяет.

– Семью – нет, а вот близость… Еще чаю, доктор?

– Благодарю, доктор. Должен сказать – вы быстро влились в работу, – Башир аккуратно принял из рук Пармака горячую, но странным образом не обжигающую чашку, и втянул терпкий аромат, зажмуриваясь.

– А вы не ожидали, что меня будут слушаться баджорки, так? – Пармак рассмеялся.

– Не ожидал, нет. – Башир открыл глаза и улыбнулся в ответ. Было удивительно уютно и легко. Интересно, эти фантомы – сколько они продержатся? Еще сутки? Ночь? Пармак будет ночевать у – у Гарака? Наверное, да. Гарак должно был соскучиться – у Башира не было никакого права на недовольство. И с чего ему вообще быть недовольным? Гараку неимоверно повезло с другом, такого Пармака не заменишь никаким Баширом. А-а-апчхи!

От резкого звука Пармак вздрогнул, выпрямился – но смотрел он не на Башира, а в пустое пространство, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя.

– Прошу прощения, доктор – кажется, мне пора. Я был очень рад с вами познакомиться.

– Подождите! – Башир вскочил; как же так, а Гарак? – Вы успеете еще увидеть… – контуры Пармака поплыли и растворились в воздухе, – …его?

Тишина – и только розовые лепестки плавно оседают на пол.

Обессиленный, Башир опустился на биокровать и закашлялся еще сильнее. Пармак с Гараком подходили друг другу идеально, чем бы ни было их общение. Почему Гарак ничего не рассказывал? И когда прекратят лезть эти чертовы лепестки?

Проверить, на месте ли Джадзия-из-каюты, Башир сообразил лишь через несколько минут.

*****

– Как же я рад, что все кончилось.

– И не говори. – О`Брайен сделал смачный глоток пива и вернул стакан на придиванный столик, рядом с Кукалакой. – Этот Румпельштильцхен мне все нервы вымотал.

– А я никогда не думал, что буду так рад исчезновению Джадзии.

– Она же тебе нравится?

– Сегодня я пришел к выводу, что она меня скорее пугает. Настоящая Джадзия, я имею в виду. Знаешь, она была права – я видел не ее. Мне нравилась другая – другой характер.

– Другая?

– М-м. Знаешь, сегодня я посмотрел на нее, на настоящую Джадзию Дакс – и увидел опыт двух сотен лет.

– Боишься, что ты к ней не готов?

– Боюсь, она ко мне не готова.

– А, ну-ну.

Башир поставил бокал на столик рядом, забрал Кукалаку, прижал его к себе и откинулся на диванные подушки. В каюте было темно, только в иллюминаторе поблескивали сигнальные огни на стыковочных вышках, но после тяжелого дня хотелось именно этого – полумрака и тишины. Вскользь Башир подумал, что ему повезло с Майлзом – тот умел находиться рядом, не напрягая и не требуя дополнительных усилий даже при самом оживленном разговоре. Будь рядом Гарак, Джулиан бы уже взмок в попытке правильно уловить все смысловые градации и не ляпнуть лишнего. Наверняка и Гарак умел быть легким, но пока он только напускал все больше тумана вокруг себя. Загадочный, скрытный ящер. Хотел бы Джулиан когда-нибудь это увидеть – расслабленного Гарака... Нет, на сегодня фантазий хватит.

– Знаешь, а он подходил ко мне сегодня.

– Кто? – не понял Башир.

– Гарак, кто же еще. Ты ведь про него сейчас думал?

– Э… Нет, с чего бы?

– А. Ну, в общем, он подходил.

– Зачем?

– А кто его знает, – Майлз снова взял стакан, отхлебнул. – Спрашивал – про тебя, про нас.

– Про нас?

– Наше общение. Говорил, что рад, что у тебя есть такой друг как я. Что я могу на тебя рассчитывать, и что очень тебе дорог.

– Что?

– А что, не так?

– Нет, но… То есть да… Ты мне дорог, конечно, просто – при чем тут Гарак?

– Вот и я думаю – при чем.

– Странно.

– Угу.

– У Гарака еще есть такой друг... 

– Воображаемый? 

– Да, но из настоящих. Понимаешь, он – думаю, они с Гараком очень хорошо друг друга понимают...

Башир кашлянул, в воздух выплыло несколько розовых лепестков.

– Не прошло? – О`Брайен поймал один лепесток, растер между пальцами. – На вид как цветы.

– Не говори, что и ты веришь в это чушь! – Башир потянулся и раздраженно смахнул остатки лепестка с пальцев Майлза.

– Эй!

– Нечего их изучать. Они здесь ни при чем. Наверняка грибок.

– Ты подтвердил анализами, что это грибок?

– Ну, на клеточном уровне это лепесток цветка, но такого быть не может. Значит, грибок.

– Ты сам слышишь, что говоришь?

– А ты? Ты правда веришь, что это древняя японская болезнь, которую вызвал, – Башир разжал руки, роняя Кукалаку на диван, – древний японский барсук?

– Я из Ирландии. В лепрекона мне поверить легче, чем в грибок, который превращается в цветы. И вообще, ты врач? Вот и думай сам.

– Во-первых, блюдце на месте, – насупился Башир. – Вон стоит, можешь проверить.

– Медитируешь над ним?

– Нет, только не говори Кейко. Просто, понимаешь, медитация – не моя сильная сторона.

– Угу.

– Что?

– Так и думал, говорю. И? Что во-вторых?

– Во-вторых… – было видно, что Башир пытается вспомнить, что было «во-первых». – А! Во-вторых, я не знаю, в кого влюблен.

– Странно, – хмыкнул Майлз. Я думал, ты не знаешь, в кого ты не влюблен.

– Я думал, это Джадзия… Что значит «в кого не влюблен»?

Майлз только ухмыльнулся.

Башир вздохнул:

– Еще я, правда, думал, что может иметься в виду какая-то другая влюбленность. У Кейко нет письменных комментариев к ее легендам? Там могла иметься в виду, скажем, дружеская любовь? Ну, ты понимаешь?

Майлз недоуменно покачал головой:

– Нет.

– Я просто подумал – может, я влюблен, не знаю, в тебя? Дружески! Просто – ты всегда рядом, всегда мне помогаешь, слушаешь, играешь со мной в дартс и рокетбол, хотя я тебя обыгрываю – нет, стой…! Ты тоже меня обыгрываешь, все справедливо.

– Звучит так, будто это я в тебя влюблен. – Майлз допил пиво одним глотком и длинно выдохнул.

– А ты… – заинтересованно протянул Башир.

Кружка со стуком опустилась на стол.

– Скажи спасибо, что я тебя не ненавижу.

– Спасибо, – в голосе Башира звучала полная искренность. – Но все-таки? Просто я подумал…

Майлз тяжело поднялся с дивана.

– Вот и сиди и думай. Придумаешь что-нибудь толковое – приходи.

– Дружески же!

– Помедитируй над блюдцем, – раздалось от двери.

– Пока, – обреченно выдохнул Башир.

– До завтра.


	5. Глава 5

– Забавно, – Джадзия медленно помешивала металлической трубочкой темную густую жидкость в бокале и не спускала глаз с дальнего угла бара. Кира тоже посмотрела в тот угол, но не увидела ничего, кроме одинокого Гарака. На стуле напротив него сидела молоденькая баджорка, из новых дабо-девушек – кажется, Лита – но почему-то Гарак все равно казался очень одиноким.

Устроив в бокале маленький вихрь, Джадзия одним глотком ополовинила его.

– Ф-ф-ф-ф-ф. Еще забавней – похоже, Кварк разучился разбавлять напитки, – она задумчиво порассматривала бокал, сделала еще глоток, поменьше. – Хм. И правда разучился.

– Он влюблен в тебя, – Кира отпила чай.

– Это никогда не мешало ему приносить напитки на десять градусов слабее. Странно, очень странно.

– Канар? – Кира кивнула на бокал.

– Это «черная дыра». В центре синее завихрение, видишь? А черный канар целиком черный, – пояснила Джадзия. – Надо же. Закажу еще. А ты пока понаблюдай, – она кивнула в сторону дальних столиков.

– За чем?

Джадзия склонилась ближе:

– Гарак опять интервьюирует девушку Башира.

– Какую девушку?

– Очередную. Уже не первую за этот месяц. На прошлой неделе была балерина. По словам Майлза, Башир был помолвлен с ней еще на Земле.

– Подожди – та танцовщица, которая выступала у Кварка на прошлой неделе? Танец босиком?

– В продолжение «славных балетных традиций с родины капитана Пикарда». И, по мнению Башира, у нее «исключительные щиколотки».

Кира прыснула и вцепилась в чашку, пытаясь не расплескать.

– Не знала, что в провинции Пикарда популярен балет. Я думала, там выращивают ягоды для алкоголя.

– Пикард из другой провинции, а балет чуть севернее, в Париже.

– Ты же сказала, с родины Пикарда?

– Это и есть его родина. – Джадзия вздохнула. – Это сложно. Ты знала, что на Земле сохранилось деление на национальности?

– Нет, а что это? Виды? Расы? Государства?

– Это нечто странное – не вид и не раса, там нет понятных критериев. Не место проживания – они живут вперемешку. Могут скрещиваться – там нет межвидового барьера. Между ними почти нет различий – ну, скажем, как между доктором Баширом и Кейко.

– Так они же одинаковые!

– Вот видишь. А на Земле считаются разными. Нечто вроде территориальных градаций. Южнее – одна национальность, севернее – другая.

– У них разная чувствительность к холоду?

Джадзия пожала плечами:

– Не знаю. Керзон тоже не мог разобраться. Я пойду спрошу у Кварка, как он организовал визит балетной труппы. Любопытно же. Заодно, пока болтает, снова сделает правильный коктейль. А ты наблюдай, потом расскажешь.

С видом профессионального шпиона Кира спрятала лицо за чашкой, глядя поверх ободка.

– Он что, угрожает и требует, чтобы они его оставили в покое? – зашептала она.

В глазах Джадзии мелькнул лукавый огонек.

– В том-то и дело. По словам Кварка, он просит их к нему вернуться.

– Да ты что! – Кира опустила чашку. – Не может быть.

– М-м. Забавно, правда? Наблюдай. Скоро приду.

*****

Проверив Пэлис (ее щиколотки действительно выглядели утонченно, хотя особой разницы с другими женщинами Гарак не заметил), всех медсестер, начиная с Джабары, часть инженерного состава (из-за Майлза Башир бывал в этом отделении особенно часто), а также всех дабо-девушек, Гарак был почти готов признать поражение. Некоторые из них казались заинтересованными в Башире, большинство – нет, кто-то вообще не был с ним знаком – но ни одна из этих милых девушек, насколько мог оценить Гарак, не была интересна самому доктору. Об этом говорили и результаты перекрестных опросов, и частота общения Башира и Объектов, и реакция при случайной встрече («Джулиан, привет» – «М? О, да. Да, привет… привет…»), и, главное – отсутствие того особого блеска, который появлялся во взгляде Башира, когда он был действительно чем-то увлечен. Даже с Пэлис они болтали как старые приятели, не более – казалось, с мужем Пэлис, нейрохирургом, Баширу гораздо интереснее, чем с бывшей невестой.

Время шло, девушки заканчивались. А из легких Башира фонтаном били бледно-розовые лепестки. Он перестал отлавливать Гарака в ателье, перестал звать выпить у Кварка, и почти перестал подшучивать над тем, что Гарак вдруг сделался дамским угодником и через вечер ужинает с новой девушкой («Может, познакомишь меня со своей вчерашней пассией? Нет, я с ней не знаком – думаешь, я бы забыл?»)

Методично исключая все варианты, Гарак скачал из гололюксов Кварка лог пройденных Баширом игр и изучил всех женских персонажей. Он даже запустил одну из самых часто посещаемых программ и попытался провести допрос мисс Дейзи из салуна «Crooked Cow». Дейзи поведала рецепт Ковбойского Мартини, пожаловалась на старую огнестрельную рану в самом верху ноги – «за дополнительный доллар могу показать» – а также что «мистер доктор» приходит каждый вечер, заказывает Мартини – неправильный, не ковбойский – и на кого-то жалуется. На кого? Странный вопрос – мистер же не думает, что Дейзи на самом деле выслушивает клиентов? У нее бы разболелась голова, а у нее и без этого достаточно головной боли. Нет, десять долларов не освежат ее память. И двадцать тоже, хотя она с удовольствием покажет мистеру, как их потратить. Но она действительно не слушала. Мистер доктор красавчик, но он не интересовался Дейзи. Нет, не интересовался, она в этом разбирается.

Программу Гарак стер, и с гололюксовых чипов тоже.

А время шло.


	6. Глава 6

День баджорского праздника Обновления оказался действительно обновляющим. Даже слишком. Казалось, с прибытием на борт посла Луаксаны Трой вся станция дружно сошла с ума. Нет, Джулиана не смущало, что по всем углам станции целовались группки, преимущественно парочки – смущал скорее их неожиданный состав. Ведек Барейл забыл про майора Киру и выискивал по всей станции Джадзию; Джадзия, самодостаточная, мудрая Джадзия, хихикая, висла на капитане Сиско; капитан – ну, хотя бы капитан не поддался общему сумасшествию. И Одо. И наверняка Гарак, только подтвердить это Джулиан не мог – Гарака нигде не было видно.

Из лазарета доктор направился в свою каюту – побаливала голова. Она гудела все сильнее, потом закружилась, начала бить тамтамами, и все, что доктор смог осознать – это что секунду назад он был в коридоре, проходил мимо кубка для сжигания свитков Обновлений, поздоровался с майором Кирой – а сейчас он в углу неидентифицируемого коридора, напротив кучи турболифтов, с этим майором целуется. У Киры были слишком кудрявые волосы, слишком гладкая кожа на щеках, ребристые наросты не на тех частях лица, но целовалась она неплохо – уверенно, сильно, почти по-мужски.

«Почему бы и нет», – подумал Башир и продолжил целоваться. За спиной щелкнул лифт – но какая разница, кто там приехал? Кто бы это ни был, вряд ли Джулиан с Кирой его шокируют.

*****

Доктор Башир страстно целовался с майором Кирой. Кажется, в раскритикованных доктором старых книгах было словечко «лобызались» – по звучанию очень подходило. Они впились губами, вжались, сплелись, обшаривая друг друга как при скоростном обыске – Башир изучал воротничок и волосы майора Киры, Киру больше интересовал пояс и район брючных карманов.

Похоже, загадка решена. И Джулиан будет жить. Майор Кира – удачный вариант; окажись они вдруг, по нелепой прихоти судьбы, на одной стороне с баджорцами, Кира была бы отличным союзником.

Гарак отступил назад, в лифт.

*****

Оторвавшись от губ Башира, Кира тягуче прошептала:

– Джулиан…

– Гарак, – прошептал тот в ответ и закашлялся; изо рта вылетело несколько бледно-розовых лепестков.

– Что?

Башир помотал головой, отстраняясь:

– Где Гарак?

– Какой Гарак, Джулиан?

– Здесь только что был Гарак, где он?

– Ушел.

– Как ушел? Почему?

– Возможно, ему было неинтересно смотреть на нас вместе? – лукаво улыбнулась Кира. – И зачем тебе Гарак? – ласкающим движением Кира обволокла Башира и притянула к себе.

– М! Кх, кх!!!

Башир снова отстранился. В плотном пространстве между ним и Кирой кружили бледные, почти белые лепестки.

– Пророки, Джулиан, что с тобой?

– Я – кх-кх! – норм – кх! Гарак? Гарак, стой! – Башир вывернулся из объятий и рванул вперед.

Обернувшись, Кира увидела, как сходятся створки лифта, постепенно скрывая фигуру кардассианца – и как прямо в лифт, на таран, мчится Башир.

Видимо, старый лифт нуждался в починке – потому что в тот момент, когда он почти закрылся, створки вдруг задрожали, задребезжали, раскрылись – и через мгновение схлопнулись уже за спиной доктора.

*****

В лифте было тихо. Молчали, растерянно глядя друг на друга, оба пассажира, не шумел и сам лифт. Турболифты вообще бесшумны, даже на старой кардассианской станции, а этот повел себя совсем как партизан-баджорец перед Светочем – он затих и замер.

Кажется, он действительно замер.

Первым отреагировал Башир.

– Эй! – крикнул он куда-то в потолок – земная инстинктивная привычка, потому что потолок при остановке лифта помогает не больше, чем стены или пол. – Э-эй!

Вместо потолка отозвался Гарак:

– Доктор, не переживайте. Уверен, нас скоро спасут.

Он не сводил взгляда с доктора – казалось, сфокусировался целиком на нем.

– Я не переживаю. – Башир вздохнул и облокотился на переборку. – Просто – ну, хорошо. Ждем.

– Могу я поздравить вас, доктор?

– С чем?

– Кажется, в земной культуре принято поздравлять с консумацией отношений.

– Я отберу у тебя этот стержень. Ты говоришь как в дремучем двадцать втором веке.

– В таком случае просто поздравляю.

Во взгляде Башира блеснула горькая ирония.

– Никакой «консумации» не было, и с этим поздравляли разве что королей, но спасибо.

– Могу ошибаться, доктор – но шеф О`Брайен наверняка поздравляет вас с удачным вечером.

– Обычно он говорит «перестань лыбиться», – хмыкнул Башир.

– Что ж, сейчас вы имеете полное право «лыбиться». Майор Кира – очень достойный партнер. Я бы сказал, одна из самых достойных девушек станции.

– Ты же кардассианец, – Башир поднял на Гарака удивленный взгляд.

– Это не значит, что я не могу оценить баджорку, – Гарак втянул воздух через уголки губ, почти зашипев. – Судя по поведению моих соотечественников, даже наоборот.

– Я заметил, – ровно отозвался Башир.

– К счастью для вас, доктор, скорее  _ не заметили _ , поскольку прибыли на станцию позже – во времена оккупации это было безобразное зрелище.

– Мне жаль это слышать, но я сейчас не про оккупацию. Я про тебя. Сколько баджорок побывало у тебя  _ в гостях _ за последнее время?

У Гарака отвисла челюсть.

– Доктор, если вы собираетесь повесить на меня  _ все _ грехи моего народа…

– Не отрицай, Гарак, – голос Башира звучал по-прежнему ровно, плоско, надтреснуто-безжизненно, напоминая Большую каменную долину Кардассии Прайм после урагана, унесшего весь песок. – За этот месяц на станции не осталось ни одной баджорки, с которой ты бы не ужинал. Не говори, что это запоздалая благотворительная акция со стороны оккупантов.

– Доктор, я вас попрошу…

– И твоя хитрость, Гарак – она такая очевидная, – Башир выпрямился, глядя Гараку в глаза. – Реверсивная психология, да? Настаивать, чтобы они вернулись ко мне – даже те, кто со мной никогда не был – чтобы убедиться, что они точно не вернутся? Думаешь, мне не рассказывали? И ты правда ревнуешь  _ их _ ко  _ мне _ ? Понимаю, что я для тебя – наивный  _ федерал _…

Башир глубоко выдохнул. Изо рта вылетела тонкая струйка белых лепестков. Башир и Гарак проследили за ними взглядом. Лепестки плавно кружились, медленно опускаясь на уже припорошенный белизной пол.

Тесный, крошечный лифт показался Гараку еще меньше. В груди запульсировала маленькая ледяная точка, быстро разрастаясь в острый кристалл – казалось, сейчас он прорвет легкие и рассыплется ледяными осколками, покроет лепестки на полу и заморозит их навечно. И наконец-то можно будет не пытаться вдохнуть.

– Гарак? Гарак, что с тобой? – Башир схватил трикодер. – Пророки…

Подхватив Гарака под мышки, Башир опустил его на пол.

– Дыши. Дыши. Вот так. Все в порядке.

– Нет, – с трудом выдохнул Гарак. Башир – Джулиан – был не в порядке, он дышал лепестками, значит, ничего не закончилось, и спасения не найдено, и стены продолжают сжиматься… 

– Я помогу тебе. Сейчас. – Башир ударил по бейджу. – Пациент с панической атакой. Срочная телепортация в лазарет, код Башир-1107-дельта.

Бейдж пискнул.

Башир стукнул по нему еще раз.

– Телепортация! Медицинская телепортация!

Бейдж молчал.

– Инженерная!

– Не могу помочь, – раздался из бейджа философско-рассудительный голос Майлза О`Брайена, – по всей станции внеплановые остановки лифтов, ждите.

– Майлз! У нас срочная медицинская ситуация.

– Джулиан, ты можешь справиться сам? У нас на первой вышке сидит лифт с послом Луаксаной и Одо.

– Нам. Нужна. Эвакуация! Срочно!

– Тогда поговори с этой долбаной кардассианской техникой – может, хоть тебя она послушает, раз уж тебя слушают кардассы!

– Запустить лифт? Спустить нам аптечку? Починить телепортаторы?

– Извини. Я пока даже не понял, какого лепрекона тут происходит.

Башир стукнул по бейджу, отключая, и скользнул на пол возле Гарака. Белые лепестки взметнулись в воздух, но он уже почти о них не думал. Жаль, что не успел написать статью по клиническому случаю – точно была бы премия Каррингтона. Гарак дышал тяжело, спастически – боролся за каждый вдох. Нужно отвлечь. Что-то неожиданное, шокирующее – и срочно. Похоже, у них обоих мало времени.

Чувствуя, что пытается спасти не столько дорогое существо, сколько самого себя (глупая мысль – взаимность это взаимность, а Гарак никаких встречных шагов не делал), Башир склонился к Гараку, сжал его руку и прошептал:

– Ты же простишь меня?

Облачко лепестков окутало лицо Гарака. В этом облаке почти не было видно, как Башир наклонился еще ниже и поцеловал его. Как Гарак, замерев на секунду, подался вперед, отвечая на поцелуй. Лепестки затрепетали и взвились в воздух, полностью скрывая две прижавшиеся друг к другу фигуры.


	7. Эпилог

Они были забавны, эти существа.

Он потянулся, разворачиваясь из непривычной формы блюдца. Чайники у него выходили лучше, но форму чайника за пару тысячелетий он отработал в совершенстве, блюдце стало приятным разнообразием.

В этом новом месте не оказалось земли и камней, ручьев и травы; здесь вообще было мало растений и почти не было деревьев. Все вокруг состояло из субстанции, которую он раньше видел только в самурайских мечах. Но это было интересно.

Главное – здесь было много новых, необычных существ. Забавных. Доброжелательных. Один из них даже мог менять свою форму – пожалуй, из него получился бы достойный чайник. Он был тоже хороший, ворчливый и добрый, хотя и был зажат между двумя пустыми пространствами, изнутри и снаружи. В его мыслях не было почти ничего, кроме странных историй про великих спасателей с интересным названием «детективы» и хорошей рыжей девушки с ребристым носом. И в его доме не было ничего, кроме огромной пустой чаши. 

Такую чашу, подумал тануки, можно легко повторить.


End file.
